Equestria Teens Season 5
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Several members of the gang prepare to get married, and an old enemy returns and costs them dearly. Who is this villain? What's his plan, and what does all this have to do with a story about four weddings!
1. Equestria Engagement

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 5**

Episode 1: Equestria Engagement

(It opens at Rarity's house as John goes in and swallows as he walks to Rarity with a box.)

John: So, Rarity, we've known each other for quite a while now, correct?  
Rarity: Why yes.  
John: Well I have something I'd like to talk to you about.

(John opens the box to reveal a huge diamond ring as Rarity's eyes bug out of her head.)

John: Will you marry me?  
Rarity: Oh yes! Now put that thing on my finger!

(John does so as they smile.)

John: Good thing I went with the big size.  
Rarity: Oh, you.

(Cut to Chris nervously going to Applejack, holding a box as he opens it to reveal a modest ring.)

Chris: ... Um... Applejack, would you maybe... Um... Marry me?  
Applejack: Well sure.  
Chris: Yay!  
Applejack: Come on; let's show Granny, Applebloom, and Big Mac.  
Chris: Okay!

(Cut to Rob coming to Fluttershy's house as Fluttershy feeds her animals as Rob comes up.)

Fluttershy: Oh, hi Rob.

(Rob can only gulp nervously.)

Fluttershy: Um... Are you alright?

(Rob nervously squeaks.)

Fluttershy: Do you need anything?  
Rob: Um... Will you marry me?  
Fluttershy: ... Huh?  
Rob: Will you... Marry me?

(Fluttershy smiles and becomes very shy.)

Fluttershy: Well uh... Of course, if you still want to.

(They smile and stand there nervously.)

Rob: Oh! I forgot! I got you a ring!

(Rob hands her a ring.)

Rob: Uh... Um... Do you like it?  
Fluttershy: Of course.

(Cut to the four newly engaged couples coming to Sugar Cube Corner as they look at each other, and the four girls giggle.)

Twilight: This is so great! We can coordinate with each other to make sure that we don't accidentally schedule some of the weddings on the same day, and also work together to plan all of them!  
Applejack: Uh... Alright.  
Doug: This is exciting! Don't you think guys?!  
Pinkie: Yeah.  
Rainbow Dash: Kinda convenient that everybody just got engaged on the same day.  
Doug: That's fair.

The End.


	2. The New Apple

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 5**

Episode 2: The New Apple

(It opens with Chris arriving at Sweet Apple Acres with his stuff.)

Chris: Are you sure they won't mind me moving in?  
Applejack: 'Course not, Chris. You're family, or you're about ta be anyway.

(They go in as Applebloom, Big Mac, and Granny come up.)

Applebloom: Hey Chris! It's so great ta have two brothers now!  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Granny: Now come on, in, Chris, and we'll get ya settled.

(Chris goes in and puts his stuff down in Applejack's room.)

Chris: Man, I gotta say, Applejack, I'm amazed you said yes, I mean, you're so smart and funny and-  
Applejack: Calm down there, lover boy. I already said, "Yes I'll marry you." Ya don't have ta keep butterin' me up.  
Chris: Sorry. Just feels like something you'd only see in a movie or something.  
Applejack: Well that's fair. Come on, we got some apple bucking to do before we get back inside and figure out what kinda wedding we want.  
Chris: Sounds great.

(They head out. Cut to later as they're talking in the living room.)

Applejack: So, I figured we could have a simple wedding, immediate family and friends only.  
Chris: That sounds fair.

(They begin talking details as the others join in.)

The End.


	3. The Wrath of MechaDoug

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 5**

Episode 3: The Wrath of MechaDoug

(It opens as Doug and Twilight are working on something that looks like one of the robots from Smallville: Guardian.)

Brian: What are you two doing?  
Doug: Oh, it's a Christmas Present to T'Mar. We're making her a body. It's based on the Changeling design, but we're doing it in incriminates.

(They finish up the body.)

Twilight: Alright, that's enough for today. We can just install the voice module and the static shield camouflaging tomorrow.

(They set it next to the shelf that holds MechaDoug's hand from their first battle with him as it begins glowing and a bolt of energy transfers from the hand to the body as it stands up and walks away, quietly. Cut to the next day as Doug and Twilight are investigating where the body disappeared.)

Brian: I just figured you two were already working on it, but Spike said you'd been out all day.  
Doug: And according to T'Mar, the intruder alarms didn't go off.

(They begin scanning the area.)

Doug: Well I'll be danged.  
Brian: What? What is it?  
Doug: I'm detecting a residual energy trace that matches what me and Twilight found in the Changelings. It's the same thing that powers that body. I'd say it got off on its own.  
Twilight: But how? There was no programming in it yet.  
Doug: I'm detecting another particle trace. You know, it's funny. It's actually similar to the Entity's, but the particles aren't decaying as rapidly and the mass and volume don't shift as much, and the trace is leading back to...

(Doug stares and picks up the hand.)

Doug: MechaDoug's hand.  
Twilight: Do you think-?  
Doug: Yes, I do.  
Brian: But how?  
Doug: When we met each other near the Rip, MechaDoug explained how he had a wireless network he transferred his programming to when we defeated him the first time. He must've transferred into the hand after we blew him up on the Eternal Night. Then all he had to do was wait for the right opportunity to strike.  
Twilight: Plus, since MechaDoug's a Changeling, he'll have rudimentary knowledge of how to work that body. Spike?!

(Spike comes in.)

Spike: Yeah?  
Twilight: Warn everybody that MechaDoug's back. Doug and I will start looking for items to add to our arsenal and increasing the power and the stuff we already have. He's alone, and the defenses on that body are limited right now. We've defeated him before, and we will do it again.

(Cut to Dr. Insano laughing.)

Insano: Excellent! I have completed work on my prototype Cybermat! And with it, I shall destroy Doug and seize control of the world! AHHAHAHAHAH!

(Doug and Twilight arrive.)

Doug: Oh, good, you're here. Hey, we wanted to talk to you.  
Insano: What?! Oh, no you don't! You won't distract me with another Junior Chemistry Play Set! Cybermat, attack!

(The Cybermat goes forward as Doug picks it up.)

Doug: Aw, it looks so cute.  
Twilight: I know. It's such a cute little thing.  
Insano: No! No, you stupid worm, you're supposed to electrocute them!  
Doug: Well what can we say? Robots love us. Well, most robots anyway, which is actually what we wanted to talk to you about.  
Insano: I won't do it! I will destroy you and conquer the world by seizing-  
Twilight: We wanna hire you.  
Insano: Eh?  
Doug: We wanna hire you as our scientific adviser.  
Insano: Why?  
Doug: Well, we've been thinking lately. With MechaDoug back, we could use someone on the team to help us out with improving the weapon systems and helping us defend the world.  
Insano: ... But... I want to conquer the world.  
Twilight: Yeah, we've been thinking about that too. Why exactly do you want to take over the world?  
Insano: To rule the world! With it, I can have everything I've ever wanted! Wealth, power, a cure for cancer, and a really sweet ride to cruise around the solar system with Sunset in!  
Doug: ... So what'll be your economic policy?  
Insano: Huh?  
Doug: Your economic policy. I mean, yeah. Everyone's gonna be your slave and all, but you're still gonna have to have some sort of commerce for people. You'll have to reissue currency in a standard denomination.  
Twilight: Oh, let's also not forget that you're also going to restore countries and places that are dealing with economic stagnation, hunger crises, population issues, and religious issues.  
Insano: Stop, stop, stop! Look, I'll just work that out when I get to it.  
Doug: Do you want to get to it, though?  
Insano: Well... No.  
Doug: And there are going to be rebellions, you know? Resistance fighters who pester you, annoy you, and set back your science projects.  
Insano: I guess so... But I still wanna ride around the solar system with Sunset!  
Doug: And if you agree to work with us, we can arrange that.  
Insano: Why are you doing this?  
Doug: In the end, Insano, you're still me, and I know that no matter what happened to me, I'd never be interested in ruling anything. Heck, I'm not going to be ruling my own household. You just want to work on your science stuff without people saying you can't and also kick back and relax with Sunset.  
Insano: ... That makes sense. By the way, quick inquiry, where'd you get Mobile Emitter tech?  
Doug: Oh, the Harbinger has a fully programmable holo-deck.  
Insano: Cool! ... By the way, can I have my own lab? I still want to do science stuff.  
Doug: Of course.  
Insano: Excellent! You've got a deal, Doug!  
Doug: Awesome, oh and we're keeping the Cybermats.  
Insano: Indeed! In fact, I've got a great idea for them already! I could reprogram them as sentries for the Harbinger.  
Twilight: Sounds good.  
Insano: And once the MechaDoug thing's dealt with, a little pet project I was thinking of that I may be able to do with the holo-deck.  
Doug: Ooh, do tell.

(Cut to a wall as the body watches them from a distance.)

Insano: Well I figured we could enable the holo-deck to play video games with us as the playable characters, like those holo-book things from TNG.  
Doug: Awesome.

(As the three talk, the body approaches T'Mar.)

T'Mar: You are an intruder. Identify yourself immediately, or I shall be forced to take defensive measures.

(The screen of the body glows green.)

T'Mar: You are attempting to engage Galactic Harbinger's teleportation system. This cannot be allowed. Warning! Overrides initiated! Intruder teleporting to Harbinger! Intruder teleporting to Harbinger!

(Cut to a short time later as Doug and Twilight get into the computer room.)

Doug: Well, we had a good first day of prepping-  
T'Mar: Warning! An intruder has infiltrated Galactic Harbinger!  
Doug: Oh crud!  
T'Mar: Sensors detect a robotic form attempting to gain access to this unit's propulsion systems.  
Twilight: MechaDoug must've gotten on board the Harbinger!  
Doug: We've gotta get on board and stop him! Lock him out, T'Mar!  
T'Mar: I was unable to stop MechaDoug from gaining control of the propulsion systems. However, I have locked out every other major system and am in the process of locking down less critical systems.  
Doug: T'Mar, teleport us up and contact everyone else!

(The four are beamed up.)

T'Mar: Rainbow Dash, John, Rarity, Chris, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rob, and Pinkie Pie responding. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are not responding. Insano, Sunset, and Trixie responding but inform me that they are in the middle of a dangerous experiment and cannot leave. Insano recommends you deploy security sentry.

(They arrive at a hallway.)

Doug: Do it! W- Hey T'Mar, why aren't we on the bridge?!  
T'Mar: Information. MechaDoug has gained access to secondary security lockouts. He has sealed the bridge and is currently activating Emergency Procedure 2.  
Doug: Emergency Procedure 2... He's locking down the ship!

(They go to the door, but it's already closed off.)

Twilight: Have you locked him out of everything else?!  
T'Mar: Security lockout is engaged. He is attempting to bypass, but he will not be successful.  
Doug: Good.

(He pulls out his communicator.)

Doug: Doug to everyone, what's your status?  
Rainbow Dash (statically): We're all together. Looks like we got dumped on Level Seven, but we're in a hallway too.  
Doug: We'll do what we can from here. We're on Level 2, so we'll try to get to the bridge and unlock all the doors. You try to get down to engineering and try to secure the area. We cannot let him gain control of the ship from there!  
Fluttershy: And... I-if he does get to Engineering?  
Doug: ... The Galactic Harbinger has enough destructive power to level the Earth. Its sensors were designed to track every variety of life it could find.

(Doug looks at Twilight, and they nod to each other.)

Doug: If MechaDoug gets control of it, he will kill every living thing he can find. I will not allow that to happen. This is our ship, and Twilight and I will destroy it before we ever let anything like MechaDoug posses it.  
Rob: Okay... Get to Engineering, or you blow up the ship. I hope you plan on getting us OFF the ship first!  
Doug: That was always my intention, buddy. I'm out.

(Doug closes the communicator.)

Twilight: Brian, Spike, see if there's any way to access the security controls.  
Spike: You got it!  
Brian: Right.  
Doug: Brian... I know this is probably not the best time, but since we're stuck here... You ever wonder what would've happened if we'd never met, and you'd never left the dome?  
Brian: What do you mean?  
Doug: It's just... You wouldn't even be on this ship if we never met. I just want you to know that if you ever thought your life would be better if we'd never met, I totally understand.  
Brian: Doug, you're being kinda stupid, right now. You've treated me as a member of your family, and I'm more than grateful. Trust me when I say that I have been and always shall be your friend.  
Doug: Back at ya, pal.  
Brian: Anyway, this may take some time.

(As Brian and Spike move, an alert sounds.)

T'Mar: Information. The intruder wishes to make contact with you. It wishes to speak through me.  
Twilight: Convey the message.  
T'Mar: And I quote, "Release control of this ship, or I will vent the ship's atmosphere."  
Twilight: Nice try, but we still have teleportation control. We can get off this ship easily.  
T'Mar: "And that will give me more time to free the controls."  
Doug: We also have Life Support Belts, so the atmosphere isn't a problem at all, and now for an ultimatum with a little more weight behind it. Either you surrender yourself and this ship, or I will engage the auto-destruct sequence and destroy you along with it! Well?  
T'Mar: The intruder seems to be considering its options.

(The ship rumbles.)

Twilight: What the heck was that?  
T'Mar: Power is fluctuating throughout the Harbinger. Internal sensors, teleportation, and weapons are offline.

(Doug goes to the communicator.)

John (statically): Doug, Twilight, I don't know what the heck that overgrown toaster is doing, but he's created an imbalance in the engines! Power's out all over the place!  
T'Mar: Information. The intruder is attempting to interrupt security lockouts by causing damage to the ship. I am programmed to disregard security protocols when the safety of the ship is in danger.

(Another shake occurs as an alarm starts blaring.)

Doug: T'Mar, turn off that racket!

(The alarms stop.)

Doug: Guys, report!  
Pinkie: One of the primary power couplings is ruptured! There's a radiation leak in the distribution center!  
Doug: T'Mar, engage auto-destruct sequence!  
T'Mar: Unable to comply. With engine imbalance in progress, it is not possible to create the proper mixture for total destruct.

(The doors open as the Cybermat is there.)

Doug: Yes! The security sentry's arrived! Brian, get down to the engine room. Correct that imbalance however way you can. If you don't, the ship will fall into the atmosphere, and it'll probably kill a lot of people.  
Brian: Got it!

(Brian heads off.)

Doug: Cybermat, you're with me and Twilight.

(They head off to the bridge. They have their phasers drawn and reach the door.)

Doug: T'Mar, is MechaDoug still on the bridge?  
T'Mar: Confirmed.  
Twilight: Okay, Cybermat, we'll give you cover by firing and distracting him. You know what to do, right?

(The Cybermat beeps like R2-D2. Cut to the bridge as the body walks around, looking at an area where several energy signatures within the ship are when Doug and Twilight arriving, blasting him with phasers as it returns fire with two lasers on the side of its head as the two dodge as the Cybermat goes for an exposed bit of circuitry from the firing as it is knocked aside and quickly goes off.)

Doug (to Cybermat): After him! Don't let him escape!

(The Cybermat follows.)

Doug: Engineering, report!  
T'Mar: Information. Internal communications are offline due to power fluctuations.  
Twilight: How's are orbit?  
T'Mar: Decaying rapidly. We will begin entering the atmosphere in approximately thirty minutes.  
Doug: How can the imbalance be corrected?  
T'Mar: Manual reorganization of power would correct the imbalance.  
Twilight: Except no one could survive the radiation coming out of it. Are there any other ways of correcting the imbalance?  
T'Mar: Yes. All would require more time than we have.  
Doug: ... Keep considering possibilities. Twilight and I will try doing the same and run by any ideas with you.  
T'Mar: Confirmed.  
Twilight: Also, inform everyone.

(Cut to the engine room as they hear.)

Chris: ... We're not gonna make it this time, are we?  
Rarity: I'm afraid I doubt it.

(Brian arrives.)

John: Brian, what are you doing here?  
Brian: Saving you guys.

(He goes to the door to reach the imbalance.)

Applejack: Are you outta your cotton-pickin' mind?! No human can survive the radiation comin' outta there!  
Brian: I'm not human, Applejack.

(Applejack stops him.)

Applejack: Ya aint goin' in there!  
Brian: ... Maybe you're right. Is everyone okay?  
Applejack: Well I think-

(Brian quickly incapacitates everyone and goes inside as he opens the distribution center, getting a face full of radiation as everyone gets up.)

Pinkie: Brian, no! Get out of there!

(Brian manages to fix the imbalance and set everything inside the tube back to its proper placement as he closes the distribution center. Cut to the bridge.)

T'Mar: Engine imbalance corrected. All systems returning to normal.  
Doug: They did it! Patch us through to them!  
T'Mar: Confirmed.  
Doug: Guys, great job. How'd you do it anyway?  
Applejack: ... Brian corrected the imbalance... Manually.  
Doug: But... But the radiation...  
Rob: Doug, you better get down here. You... You might wanna hurry.

(The two race off as they arrive at the closed off distribution center as Doug sees Brian on the ground and is about to go to him when everyone stops him.)

John: Doug, no! There's still radiation in there!  
Applejack: If ya open the door now, it'll flood the whole compartment!  
Doug: But he'll die!  
Pinkie: Doug... Doug...  
Fluttershy: Doug!

(Doug stops struggling.)

Fluttershy: I'm sorry, but he's probably dead already.

(Doug walks to the transparent wall and looks at Brian's body.)

Doug: ... BRIAN!

(Brian barely manages to pick himself up and go to Doug.)

Brian: Is... Is everyone safe?  
Doug: The ship is out of danger. You saved us all, and everyone down on Canterlot.  
Brian: It's what any of you would've done. It was only logical... I'm scared, Doug.  
Doug (tearing up): Brian, I'm so sorry.  
Brian: Don't be sad. You... You gave me a wonderful life, and I love you all.

(Brian puts his hand to the glass as Doug does the same before he collapses.)

Doug: No...

(Doug collapses and silently cries as Twilight comforts him. Cut to a funeral at Sweet Apple Acres as he's buried, and everyone's there.)

Doug: ... What's there to be said? One of my best friends for almost five years is dead. Even if he was just a dog, he'd always be something more than that. He was my friend.

(Doug begins crying as Twilight and the others comfort him. Cut to Doug at his computer.)

Doug (VO): We never did find MechaDoug after the scuffle on the bridge, but we all know he'll be back sooner or later. I've decided to do the best I can to move on with my life, so there's something I've got to do.  
Twilight: Doug, you sure about this?  
Doug: Well, it's been a month. Can't hurt.

(They go to Derpy's house as a litter of puppies are there.)

Derpy: I'd go with the one with a spot over his eye. It's really weird. We thought he was a still born, but all of a sudden, he started moving around like a normal puppy. I named him Lucky.  
Doug: ... Hey Lucky.

(Doug picks him up as Lucky licks him and barks as the two smile.)

The End... For now.


	4. This Place That's Green

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 5**

Episode 4: This Place That's Green

(It opens at Fluttershy's cottage as she and Rob are talking.)

Fluttershy: I figured it could be a relatively big wedding, that way we can have our family, our friends, and our animal friends.  
Rob: Angel Bunny's gonna be your maid of honor, isn't he?  
Fluttershy: Oh no. That'd be silly. He's the ring bearer.  
Rob: ... Alright. So, where are we gonna live after we get married.  
Fluttershy: Um, I was thinking that we could live here.  
Rob: Here? I don't know. Don't you think it'd be a little crowded? Especially if we ever have kids?  
Fluttershy: _Rob you are... The greatest.  
_Rob: Well-  
Fluttershy: _But sometimes you can be stingiest.  
_Rob: Oh.  
Fluttershy: _So the cottage is small,  
And it's not that complex.  
_Rob: True.  
Fluttershy: _Rob you are a cutie,  
And this place, it has inner beauty.  
And I dream of this place,  
Where we'll be fine and... Relax . . .  
_Rob: You dreamed of staying here and raising a family?  
Fluttershy: Well sure. It's been a daydream of mine since I moved in here. A little cottage, just off of Canterlot, so that we can have the convenience of the town, but we can also enjoy the fresh air and not have to worry about the hustle and bustle that much. It's the sweetest, greenest place I ever saw, and it has a great lawn for our kids to play in. Everything would be so serene and peaceful. I've dreamt about it even more since you proposed. Just me, the animals, and a sweet little guy, like you.  
Rob: Aw...  
Fluttershy: _This house is all our own.  
A fence of real chain link.  
A table in the backyard.  
A decent working sink.  
_Rob: _The kids would get up at six  
To get to school nice and clean.  
_Fluttershy: _It's still a nice house that we'll share.  
This place that's green...  
_Rob: _I'd rake and trim the grass.  
_Fluttershy: _You love to mow and weed.  
_Rob: That's true.  
_You'd cook like Betty Crocker,  
And you'd look like Donna Reed!  
There'd be plastic on the furniture,  
To help keep it neat and clean!  
In this nature-scented air...  
This place that's green...  
_Fluttershy: _Between our modest dinner,  
And our bedtime, nine-fifteen,  
We'd snuggle with the small kids,  
And tell them all the things we have seen!  
_Rob: _You are my darling bride...  
_Fluttershy: _As father, you'd know best.  
_Rob: _The kids play with all their friends...  
_Fluttershy: _As the sun sets in the west!  
_Rob: _A picture out of Better Homes  
And Gardens Magazine!  
At our new home...  
A family that will grow...  
_Fluttershy & Rob: _This place that's... Green...  
_  
(They smile.)

Rob: You're right. This will be a great place.  
Fluttershy: I knew you'd like it.

The End.


	5. The Art of the Wedding Dress

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 5**

Episode 5: The Art of the Wedding Dress

(It opens at Rarity's house as the girls arrive there as Rarity smiles.)

Rarity: Wedding dress time! ... John, out. Go... Do something with the boys.  
John: Alright.

(John leaves.)

Rarity: So girls, any ideas for design? Don't be shy.  
Fluttershy: Well... Um... Could my dress have a design like a nature design?  
Rarity: Oh, of course.  
Applejack: I'll just have somethin' simple to go with the wedding.  
Rarity: Naturally.  
Twilight: Um... I was thinking of something with a little bit of accent on the seams, if that's alright.  
Rarity: Perfectly fine, I'll just add a few things to make it pop. Now, if all of you will just stay still for a few moments, we can get started.

(Cut to her pinning everypony up and checking lengths and the like.)

Rarity: Okay, a bit looser here, a bit tighter there and... Yes, we are on our way!

(A little later, everybody is in a distinct and beautiful wedding dress. Fluttershy's looks like a pure white version of her prom outfit.)

Fluttershy: Oh my Rarity, this looks so lovely. Thank you, so much!  
Rarity: Not at all.

(Applejack is wearing a relatively simple white dress.)

Applejack: Love it, Rarity.  
Rarity: Thank you.

(Twilight's in a classic wedding dress, but with purple highlights, and a pink gem at the bottom of the neck-line.)

Twilight: Oh Rarity, this is fantastic!  
Rarity: Thank you. Now I've got to get to work making my own.  
Twilight: Right. We'll also leave our dresses here as well. Wedding tradition and all.  
Rarity: Of course.

The End.


	6. The Empire Strikes Back

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 5**

Episode 6: The Empire Strikes Back

(It opens as everyone's taking a break from the weddings and stuff.)

Doug: Hey guys, wanna hear some more about Star Wars?

(Almost everyone except Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle groan.)

Doug: Right, now where were we?

A long time ago,  
in a galaxy far, far away...

AFTER THE DESTRUCTION OF THE DEATH STAR, THE REBEL ALLIANCE IS FORCED TO RELOCATE TO THE ICE PLANET OF HOTH.

MEANWHILE, NIGHTMARE MOON HAS BEEN OBSESSED WITH FINDING SHINING ARMOR.

IN HER SEARCH, NIGHTMARE MOON HAS SENT SEVERAL PROBE DROIDS IN SEARCH OF SHINING ARMOR...

(Cut to a shot of a Star Destroyer as it sends down several probes as one arrives at the planet as it lands, Shining Armor, doing a perimeter check in his snow gear, looks at the impact through binoculars.)

Shining Armor: Dispatch Three to Echo Base. Doug old buddy, can you hear me?  
Doug (statically): Loud and clear, SA. Something up?  
Shining Armor: I saw a meteor impact; I'm going to double check and make sure it isn't anything dangerous.  
Doug: Alright, but be careful. Those snow creatures have been giving us trouble.  
Shining Armor: Alright, alright. I'll be fine.

(Shining Armor's about to head off when a white Manticore pops up and knocks him out and unconscious before dragging him off. Cut to Doug going to Commander Mayor.)

Doug: Hey ma'am, I'm afraid I should get going. If I don't pay off the Diamond Dogs, I'm a dead man.  
Mayor Mare: Well I suppose so. A death threat is a hard thing to live with. Good luck.  
Doug: Thanks.

(Doug walks off as Twilight follows.)

Twilight: Doug? Doug!

(Doug stops.)

Doug: What?  
Twilight: I thought you were gonna stay.  
Doug: Well that bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mandel changed my mind, but I know the real reason you don't want me to leave.  
Twilight: Oh?  
Doug: You can't bare me leaving because of how you feel about me.  
Twilight: Duh! You're a natural leader, and a big help!  
Doug: No, that's not it.  
Twilight: You're nuts!  
Doug: Am I? Then why are you following me?! Afraid I'll leave without kissing ya good-bye?  
Twilight: I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee!  
Doug: I can arrange that! You could use a good kiss!

(Doug walks off in a huff as Twilight huffs as well. On the way, he passes Rarity and Applejack.)

Rarity: All I said was that it's cold in Princess Twilight's chambers.  
Applejack: Okay, one mistake. It aint the end of the world.  
Rarity: You melted her entire room!  
Applejack: I never said it was a tiny mistake.  
Doug: Hey girls, has Shining Armor come back yet?  
Applejack: Uh... Actually no.  
Doug: ... Oh my... I'm going after him!  
Rarity: Wait! It's too late in the day and too cold out! You'll be locked out and freeze to death!

(Doug rushes off anyway.)

Rarity: Oh dear, this will be trouble.  
Applejack: Yup.

(Cut to Shining Armor as he wakes up hanging upside down in the Manticore's cave. He looks around and sees his Lightsaber lying on the ground. He can't reach it, but using his weak but existing Force control, he pulls the Lightsaber up and cuts himself free as the Manticore comes up, and Shining Armor quickly cuts its arm off before he rushes off. He walks into the cold as he eventually falls over when a spectral image of Celestia appears.)

Celestia: Shining Armor, you will go to the Dagobah System.  
Shining Armor: ... What?  
Celestia: There, you will learn from Zecora, the Jedi Master who first instructed me.

(Celestia disappears as Doug comes up.)

Doug: SA! SA, are you alright?  
Shining Armor: Uh... Celestia... Dagobah System...  
Doug: Oh, no way we can get back to the base in this weather. I better make a shelter.

(Doug uses his unicorn magic to start a magically shielded fire as he sets Shining Armor next to it to keep him warm.)

Doug: There, now I can get a shelter ready.

(Cut to the base as the doors close.)

Applejack: We gotta go after 'em!  
Rarity: There's no way anybody could find them in the dark.  
Applejack: But it'll be a miracle if they survive out there on their own!  
Rarity: Well, miracles do happen... From time to time.

(Twilight looks at the door. Cut to later as a search party finds the two as Shining Armor's in a hospital bed, recovered but resting.)

Shining Armor: Thanks Doug.  
Doug: That's two you owe me, SA. I'll have to get a log book to keep track.

(Twilight comes in.)

Twilight: Shining Armor, are you okay?  
Shining Armor: Just fine.  
Doug: Well guess you've got me hanging out a bit longer with Shining Armor in bed. Lucky for you, huh?  
Twilight: Lucky?!  
Shining Armor: What's going on?  
Rob: Doug thinks Twilight's crushing on her.  
Shining Armor: Ha-ha.

(Cut to the probe going to Hoth as it sees the base when Doug runs out and blasts it.)

Doug: Oh boy. Everybody, it's a sure bet that the Empire knows we're here.

(Cut to the Star Destroyer as Nightmare Moon walks up to two officers who found the base.)

Nightmare Moon: Report, Captain Shimmer.  
Sunset: One of our probes found a base on Hoth when it's supposed to be uninhabited.  
Nightmare Moon: That's it. The rebels are there, and I'm sure Shining Armor is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system!

(The ship arrives. Cut to the base as it trips the sensors.)

Doug: Something big's coming.  
Twilight: Urgh. Not this again.

(She goes to the fighters.)

Twilight: Okay, your main job is to keep the Empire from the base as our ships escape. Nopony try to be a hero! To your speeders.

(Shining Armor shares a speeder with Derpy. They charge at the Imperial Walkers.)

Derpy: Hey Shining Armor! What if we use a towing cable to trip them!  
Shining Armor: Good idea!

(They do so as the Walker falls over and explodes when another hits their ship as it explodes and knocks the two out.)

Derpy: You okay, Shining Armor?! Anything I can do to help?  
Shining Armor: Just safely get out of here, alright.  
Derpy: Okay.

(Shining Armor then levitates up to a Walker, cuts its belly open, and puts in a device that makes it blow up as he heads back to the base too. Cut to inside as the Star Destroyer is firing on the base.)

Doug: Twilight!  
Twilight: What?  
Doug: We've gotta get you out of here before you're crushed!  
Twilight: What about you?  
Doug: There's no time to argue! Come with me!

(Doug and Twilight go off to Rob, who's working on the Falcon as Rarity follows.)

Rarity: Wait! Oh, do wait for me!

(They make it in as Nightmare Moon arrives, but the ship takes off. Shining Armor sees this and cheers as he goes to his X-Wing, with Applejack in the Co-Pilot area.)

Applejack: So we regrouping with 'em?  
Shining Armor: Nope. We're going to the Dagobah System.  
Applejack: The what now?  
Shining Armor: You'll see.

(Shining Armor and Applejack fly off. Cut to Nightmare Moon's armada following the Falcon.)

Doug: Oh come on! Why are we so important?!  
Rob: Well we have a leader of the Rebellion, and we helped Shining Armor blow up the Death Star.  
Doug: Besides that! Alright, hold onto your butts ladies.

(Doug activates the Hyperdrive as nothing happens.)

Doug: Uh-oh.  
Twilight: No lightspeed?  
Doug: No lightspeed. Wait, look over there. That asteroid field.  
Twilight: You're not seriously thinking of following it in there are you?!  
Doug: They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?  
Rarity: Captain Solo, if I may point out, the odds of successfully doing this are-  
Doug: Never tell me the odds!  
Rarity: Oh, how rude. You know once this conflict is over, you could do with some lessons in etiquette and-  
Doug: Rob, shut her up or shut her off.  
Rarity: Don't even think about it, Robert.  
Rob: Aw.

(They go into the asteroid field as the ships pursue as Doug does a one-eighty.)

Twilight: You're going to attack them?!  
Doug: Yup. Trust me, everything's under control.  
Rob: We're gonna die!

(They make a pass at the Star Destroyer as it disappears.)

Officer: Sir, the vessel has disappeared from our scanners.  
Captain: Impossible. No ship that small has a cloaking device.  
Officer: Sir, Lady Moon orders an update.  
Captain: I will take full responsibility for the loss of the ship.

(The Captain goes to Nightmare Moon as she chokes him to death.)

Nightmare Moon: Apology accepted, Captain.

(Another soldier walks up.)

Soldier: Lady Moon, Empress Chrysalis wants a word with you.  
Nightmare Moon: Move the ship out of the asteroid field, so we can get a better transmission.

(The ship moves as Nightmare Moon goes to a pad as an image of a cloaked Chrysalis appears.)

Nightmare Moon: What is thy bidding, my master?  
Chrysalis: There's been a great disturbance in the Force. This boy, the one who destroyed the Death Star. I'm sure he's the offspring of Luna Skywalker.  
Nightmare Moon (glancing to the left): How is that possible?  
Chrysalis: Search your feelings, Lady Moon. You will know it to be true. He could destroy us.  
Nightmare Moon: He's just a boy. Celestia can no longer help him.  
Chrysalis: Even so, the son of Skywalker must not be allowed to become a Jedi.  
Nightmare Moon: If he could be turned, he would be a powerful ally.  
Chrysalis: Yes... Can it be done?  
Nightmare Moon: He will join us or die, my master.

(Nightmare Moon goes back to the bridge.)

Nightmare Moon: Continue search for the Falcon.

(Cut to on top of the Star Destroyer as the Falcon is latched to it.)

Twilight: Okay, that was a great trick, but now what?  
Doug: Well if they follow Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before going to warp, and then we'll just float away.  
Rarity: How do you know so much about Imperial procedure?  
Doug: I was at the Academy for a few weeks before I saved Rob from a beating, and we've been pals ever since.  
Rob: It's the Stratadon code! ... Anyway, where are we gonna go without hyperdrive?  
Doug: Let's see... There must be a planet within limping distance. Oh, here's something. John.  
Twilight: Who?  
Doug: John Calrissian. We go back a ways. He took over the Bespin Mining Facility, Cloud City. He'll be able to help us repair this ship, and it's only a few days away on impulse.

(The ship begins to shift.)

Doug: Alright, let's head out.

(The ship takes off as Sunset Shimmer, in Boba Fett armor looks and nods to a screen Nightmare Moon is on as she follows the Falcon on the Slave I. Cut to Shining Armor's X-Wing arrives on Dagobah and begins shaking.)

Applejack: Uh... Ya know, it aint supposed ta do that!  
Shining Armor: I know, I know.

(The X-Wing crashed into a swamp as Shining Armor manages to get out, and Applejack gets out but begins slipping off the ship and landing in the swamp.)

Shining Armor: Applejack! Where are you?!

(Applejack comes up gasping for breath.)

Applejack: Here I am.  
Shining Armor: You be more careful.  
Applejack: Alright, alright.

(They walk around as they find a zebra-striped woman.)

Shining Armor: Hey, I'm looking for somebody.  
Zecora: Looking? I would say you have found someone, so is your quest done?  
Shining Armor: Actually, we're looking for a great warrior.  
Zecora: Wars do not make someone great. It even takes more than the hands of fate.  
Shining Armor: Well maybe warrior is the wrong word. We're looking for a Jedi.  
Zecora: Oh, Jedi Master Zecora. You seek Jedi Master Zecora. Come inside, soon with the Jedi, you'll abide.

(Shining Armor and Applejack goes in.)

Shining Armor: Why can't we see Zecora now?  
Zecora: Patience. It is the Jedi's time of rest, allowing him to do his best.  
Shining Armor: Well I don't have time to rest! There's a war going on! Oh, what am I even doing here?!  
Zecora: ... I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience.  
Celestia (VO): He will learn patience.  
Zecora: There is much anger in him, like his mother.  
Celestia: Was I any different when you taught me?  
Zecora: He is too old. Yes, too old to begin the training.  
Shining Armor: But I've learned so much.  
Zecora: Will you finish what you begin to unleash the power from within?  
Shining Armor: I won't fail you. I'm not afraid.  
Zecora: You will be. You will be.

(Cut to later as Shining Armor jumps around in training gear.)

Zecora: Yes, a Jedi's strength flows through the Force, but beware the Dark Side. Fear, anger, aggression, the Dark Side are they. Once you start down the Dark Path, forever will it dominate your destiny. It will consume you, as it did Celestia's apprentice.  
Shining Armor: Moon. Is the Dark Side stronger?  
Zecora: No. It is easier, quicker, and more seductive. There for, it is easier for you to give.  
Shining Armor: But how do I know good from bad?  
Zecora: You will know when you are calm and at peace.

(Shining Armor sees his ship sinking as he goes to it.)

Shining Armor: Now what?  
Zecora: There is no need to pout. Just go ahead and pull it out.  
Shining Armor: But it's too big.

(Zecora sighs and pulls the ship out herself with the Force as it sets down by Shining Armor and Applejack.)

Applejack: Boy howdy.  
Shining Armor: I... I don't believe it.  
Zecora: That is why you fail.

(Cut to Cloud City as the Falcon arrives, and everyone's sighing. The Falcon lands as a version of John wearing Lando's outfit and cloak comes out.)

John: Why you no good, swindling smuggler! You have a lot of guts coming back here after what you pulled!  
Doug: Oh come on, you're still not over that?

(John cracks a smile and embraces him.)

John: How are you doing, you pirate?  
Doug: Pretty good, but the Falcon needs a tune-up.  
John: What have you done to my ship?  
Doug: Your ship? John, you lost her to me and Beth fair and square. Oh, and these are my friends, Twilight Sparkle, C-Rarity, and you know Rob.  
John: Yes, how are you, Rob?  
Rob: Fine.  
John: And Miss Sparkle, enchante mademoiselle.  
Twilight: Why thank you.  
Doug: Well, let's head in.  
Rarity: You know Mr. Calrissian, I must say that this city of yours in darling, and so much better than the uncouth places we usually go for shelter.  
John: Well this place isn't like other places.

(They go on as Rarity sees something glimmer, and she enters a door to find something as she is about to scream when she's blasted apart. Cut to Shining Armor as he continues his training as he stops to rest when he sees a cave and shivers.)

Shining Armor: Something's not right. I feel... Cold...  
Zecora: The Dark Side of the Force is strong in that place. And it is something that you must face.  
Shining Armor: What's in there?  
Zecora: Only what you take with you.

(Shining Armor pulls out his Lightsaber.)

Zecora: You will not need it.

(Shining Armor does so anyway and finds Nightmare Moon at the end of the cave as they do battle, and Shining Armor slices her head off as her mask breaks away to reveal Shining Armor's face as he gasps. Cut back to Cloud City as Rob finds Rarity's parts and brings them to Twilight and Doug.)

Twilight: Oh my lord, what happened?!  
Rob: I don't know. I found her like this.

(They're called off as they arrive at a banquet hall as John opens the door to reveal Nightmare Moon waiting for them with Sunset. Doug blasts at her, but Nightmare Moon deflects the blasts.)

Nightmare Moon: We would be honored if you would join us.  
John: I had no choice. They arrived here just before you did.

(Cut back to Dagobah as Shining Armor is meditating as everything is lifted up.)

Applejack: Whoa, Nellie! I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

(Suddenly Shining Armor's eyes bolt open and everything galls.)

Applejack: ... Ow.  
Shining Armor: I saw a city in the clouds and may friends in danger.  
Zecora: Yes, it is what's happening now.  
Shining Armor: I've got to help them!  
Zecora: Wait, think first before you leave in a burst. If you leave now, you could help, but you would sacrifice all that they have worked and suffered for.

(Shining Armor sighs. Cut to Cloud City as Doug's lowered into a device as he screams, and Nightmare Moon emerges and goes to Sunset.)

Nightmare Moon: You may take Captain Solo to the Diamond Dogs after I have Shining Armor.  
Sunset: He's no good to me dead.  
John: Lady Moon, torturing Doug wasn't part of our bargain, or giving him to this bounty hunter!

(Nightmare Moon stares at John as he backs down.)

Nightmare: Princess Twilight and the Wookiee will be held here, that is final.

(Cut to the cells as Rob is trying to put Rarity back together with only her right arm reattached, and he puts her head back on, but backwards as she looks around.)

Rarity: Oh, now look at what you've done, Robert! I'm backwards! For goodness' sake! Couldn't you have looked at the blue prints first?! Not to mention the fact that without any legs, I can't move around at all, so you might as well have just waited until later!  
Rob: Oh, stop your whining!  
Rarity: Whining?! Robert, I am not whining! I am complaining. Do you want to hear whining?  
Rob: ... No...  
Rarity: Fine. Now fix me up!  
Rob: Yes ma'am.

(Doug's thrown in to the cell block with them as John arrives.)

John: Look, Nightmare Moon's said that Twilight and Rob will stay here under my protection, and-  
Twilight: And you believed her?! Nightmare Moon wants us all dead!  
John: Oh, she's not after you at all! She's after someone called Shining Armor!  
Doug: Oh, you're a real business man, trading in your friends for your little city, my friend.

(Doug kicks John as Rob growls when John doesn't rise.)

John: I've done all I can.

(He walks off. Cut to Shining Armor at Dagobah as he is about to go back into his X-Wing with Applejack.)

Zecora: Wait, you mustn't go! If you follow the quick and easy path as Nightmare Moon did, you will become an ancient of evil.  
Shining Armor: But my friends will die if I don't go!  
Celestia (VO): You don't know that.

(Celestia appears as a Force Ghost.)

Celestia: Even Zecora cannot foresee their fate. This will be a difficult time for you. One where you'll be tempted by the Dark Side. Shining Armor, I don't want to lose you to the Empress the way I lost Nightmare Moon.  
Shining Armor: I have to go! I promise, once my friends are safe, I'll come back here to finish what I started!  
Celestia: If you do go, you'll have to do it alone. I cannot intervene.  
Shining Armor: I understand.  
Zecora: Mind what you have learned! You can be saved by the wisdom you've earned!  
Shining Armor: I will. Good-bye!

(Shining Armor takes off.)

Zecora: I told you he was not ready. Now all is lost. His training will come at a heavy cost.  
Celestia: That boy is our last hope.  
Zecora: No... There is another...  
Celestia: ... I know. I have the Force too, you know!

(Cut to a Carbonite Freezing Chamber as John looks on in horror.)

John: Lady Moon, we only use this to freeze carbon for mining! If you put him in there, Shining Armor could be killed!  
Nightmare Moon: I do not want the Empress' prize damaged which is why we'll test it on Captain Solo.

(Doug is brought up with Twilight, Rob, and a repaired Rarity. Several men go to him when Rob growls and stands between them.)

Doug: Rob, no! This won't help me! ... Twilight, you've got to take care of her now.

(Doug and Twilight look at each other and kiss as he's taken to the Carbonite Freezing Chamber.)

Twilight: ... I love you.  
Doug: I know.

(Doug's frozen in Carbonite as he's brought up as John checks.)

Nightmare Moon: Well?  
John: He's alive and in perfect hibernation.  
Nightmare Moon: Good. He's all yours, Sunset.  
Sunset: Good.

(Sunset carries Doug off.)

Nightmare Moon: Calrissian, take the princess and the Wookiee to my ship.  
John: You said they could stay here under my supervision!  
Nightmare Moon: I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further.

(John begrudgingly escorts the two out of the room. Cut to Shining Armor's X-Wing arriving at Cloud City as he and Applejack sneak around when they see Twilight and the others being escorted off. Applejack nods and goes to them as Shining Armor goes through a door. As Applejack arrives, the Stormtroopers are held at gun point by John's men as he frees them.)

John: Come on you lot. There's still a chance to save Doug.  
Rarity: Jolly good, then!

(They head off and try to get to Sunset, but she takes off just as they arrive.)

John: Oh bother.  
Twilight: Alright then. We have to secure the Falcon and then try to get Shining Armor! If Applejack's here that means Shining Armor's arrived.

(Cut to the Freezing Chamber as Shining Armor arrives and looks around.)

Nightmare Moon: The Force is with you, Young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet.

(Shining Armor goes up and ignites his Lightsaber as Nightmare Moon ignites hers, and she easily tosses him into the Freezing Chamber and throws the switch.)

Nightmare Moon: All too easy.

(Shining Armor jumps out and continues the duel.)

Nightmare Moon: Impressive. Most impressive.

(Cut to the others as the Falcon's behind closed doors.)

Applejack: I'm on it.

(Applejack hacks into the computer and opens it as the door opens, and they get to the Falcon. Cut to Shining Armor and Nightmare Moon's duel as they continue fighting through the inner structure of the city as Shining Armor ends up backed into the central antennae of the city just as Nightmare Moon cuts off his hand.)

Shining Armor: AHH!

(He clutches the antennae as Nightmare Moon stands perfectly still.)

Nightmare Moon: You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Celestia did.  
Shining Armor: I'll never join you!  
Nightmare Moon: If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Celestia never told you what happened to your mother?  
Shining Armor: She told me enough! She told me you killed her!  
Nightmare Moon: No... I... Am your mother.  
Shining Armor: No... That's not true! That's impossible!  
Nightmare Moon: Search your feelings and you will know it to be true!  
Shining Armor: NO! No...  
Nightmare Moon: You can defeat the Empress, Shining Armor. She has foreseen this. Join me, and we can put an end to this destructive conflict! Together, we could rule the galaxy as mother and son.

(Shining Armor lets himself drop as Nightmare Moon stares and walks off. He ends up on an antennae groaning.)

Shining Armor: Twilight...

(Twilight's eyes widen, and she goes to the controls.)

Twilight: I know where Shining Armor is!

(The Falcon goes under Shining Armor, and he drops in as John catches him and takes him to Sick Bay. They're pursued by Imperial Forces until they make the jump to Hyperspace and get away. Cut to the Rebel command ship as Shining Armor gets a new horn.)

John (statically): We're about to head out, Shining Armor. We'll find Doug, even if it means going after the Diamond Dogs.  
Shining Armor: Good. I'll meet you at our rendezvous on Tatooine, and may the Force be with you.

(Shining Armor walks to the viewer with Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack as they look up at the Falcon is about to take off. Cut to inside the Falcon.)

John: You got it, pal.  
Rob: Wait, John, why are you wearing Doug's clothes?  
John: We have similar tastes in fashion.  
Rob: Well I guess that makes sense.

(The Falcon takes off in search for Doug. Cut to reality.)

Doug: To be continued.  
Scootaloo: Wait, that's it?! But there are so many unanswered questions!  
Sweetie Belle: It was still great, and what a twist at the end.  
Applebloom: I can't wait to hear more!  
Pinkie: Me too, Doug! You're the best storyteller ever!  
Doug: Thanks.  
Rarity: However, Doug will have to wait on the next installment. He has to be fitted for a tuxedo.  
Doug: ... Oh yeah.

The End.


	7. Return of an Old Enemy

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 5**

Episode 7: Return of an Old Enemy

(It opens onboard the Harbinger as the robot lies on the ground before weakly getting back up and going to a storage unit holding a couple of Changelings. The face plate glows green as one of the Changelings releases its call. Cut to Doug and Twilight's as Lucky is there with Derpy along with everyone else while Lucky is chasing a ball.)

T'Mar: Information, my sensors have located the intruder who entered this vessel in June of this year.  
Doug: You found MechaDoug?  
T'Mar: Confirmed.  
Twilight: Where is he?  
T'Mar: Level Six, Science Lab.  
Rainbow Dash: He's back on the ship?!  
T'Mar: Analysis suggests that the intruder never left the ship.  
Applejack: Then why'd we never find him?!  
T'Mar: At the time, internal sensors were damaged by engine imbalance. After they were reset, they defaulted to last year's settings for intruder alert status and had to be recalibrated. This was done, but the recalibration did not account for the possibility that the intruder was still onboard.  
Chris: Still, I would've thought he'd have caused more trouble by now.  
T'Mar: Speculation, the intruder was damaged during its encounter with security sentry and has only recently become operational again.  
Fluttershy: What do you mean?  
T'Mar: Internal sensors detected an entry into a Changeling storage chamber on Level Five two hours ago. The intruder reactivated a single Changeling and has taken it with him to the science lab.  
John: Gang, we've gotta get up there! If that toaster's hurt, this may be our only chance to take him out while he's vulnerable!  
Insano: Agreed! As soon as he's repaired, he'll try to take control of the ship again.

(Doug seems not to have heard.)

Rarity: Doug, are you there?!  
Doug: He didn't show up when the intruder alert was reset. That doesn't make any sense.  
Pinkie: Doug, wake up! It's time to save the day!  
Doug: There's something I'm not seeing. Something that's staring me right in the face. Let's get up there!  
Sunset: Should we take any heavy stuff?  
Trixie: Oh please. MechaDoug is outnumbered.  
Derpy: I'll babysit Lucky!  
Doug: Thanks Derpy. Come on, gang.

(Cut to the Harbinger as the gang arrives outside the lab.)

John: Alright, you two. How are we playing this?  
Doug: That body can shoot energy bolts out of its eye. However, it takes up a lot of power, and I'm guessing they haven't had enough time to find a substitute power source.  
Twilight: It used the bolt a lot the last time we met, so really, our biggest threat is the Changeling.  
Insano: The Changelings are powerful en mas, however individually, they are not so strong. This single one should not be very difficult to deal with.  
Doug: Alright. On the count of three, we storm in. One... Two...

(The ship suddenly shakes.)

Doug: T'Mar, what the heck was that?!  
T'Mar: Information, propulsion system activated. The ship is now moving.  
Doug: Insano, I thought you installed new safe guards!  
Insano: I did, and triple encrypted it! There is no way that MechaDoug should've been able to gain control!  
Rob: Then how did he do it?!  
Twilight: It doesn't matter how he did it! T'Mar, what's our new heading?!  
T'Mar: Our projected course appears to be the most direct route out of the solar system.  
Doug: ... Out of the solar system?  
T'Mar: Correct.  
John: Doug, if I was the toaster, especially after what happened last time, the first thing I'd do is bring this thing down to Canterlot and start smashing up the place.  
Insano: And it wouldn't even need the weapon systems. With the shields raised, this ship could just steam roll through anything in its path and not so much as scratch the paint job.  
Doug: Insano, Trixie, Sunset, Pinkie, get down to Engineering and regain control of the ship. We'll take care of MechaDoug.  
Insano: We're on it!  
Doug: Oh, and if there's a radiation leak, don't be a hero!  
Insano: Very little risk of that, I can assure you!  
Doug: I was talking to Pinkie!  
Insano: Oh yeah. That makes more sense.  
Applejack: Guys, there's something about this whole kitten caboodle that stinks, and I can't put my finger on what.  
Doug: Then let's start at the source. One... Two... Three!

(They go in with phasers and take down the Changeling easily despite its counter attacks as before it goes on, it does something in the back of the body before it closes up and stands straight.)

Computer: Voice module activated.

(Everyone aims their weapons at the robot.)

Doug: Alright MechaDoug. Surrender now, and you won't get hurt.  
Chrysalis: That... Is not my name.  
Doug: ... Chrysalis.  
John: Doug, the robot, it sounds like...  
Doug: It is.  
Chrysalis: I am.  
Rob: I bet the robot's just trying to mess with our heads!  
Chrysalis: You only assumed I was the android. It was not my fault that you held this misconception. I am as I always have been. Lady and conqueror of all I see. I am Chrysalis.  
Doug: I gotta say, Lady Chrysalis, you're looking a lot slimmer than I remember.  
Chrysalis: Only thanks to the exile you imposed upon me. Tell me, Champions, are you all truly so naive that I would not have a contingency plan for such an occasion? I have battled and hunted the Entity for what feels like an eternity. As I have extended my gaze, I have encountered resistance, and I've known full well what could happen to me. In the event of such defeat, I equipped my suit with a transdimensional distress beacon, so that my Changelings could come and rescue me. However, in this case, I sent the distress call and waited for three years. While it was possible that rescue was coming, with the time differential between universes, it was all too possible that the Changelings would not arrive for hundreds of years past my suit's power reserves, and even that assumed that they were coming at all. Your misguided attempts at chivalry to "save" the universes under my control could have completely disabled all my forces. I considered my options and decided it was time to make the final sacrifice for my crusade. I have always known the nature of the Entity. A creature of pure living data. Even with my power and my weapons, it was possible that it could not be destroyed by conventional means. As a last resort, I knew there was one way to ensure victory. Become the very thing I hated. I am now living data. My physical form restricted to whatever object I possess.  
Doug: How the heck did you get back here?  
Chrysalis: The android's hand. When you contacted me before our last battle, mocked and boasted to me, you closed the main communications channel but left the signal online. The signal was always meant to be picked up by my ship behind its temporal shields. You may as well have sent a signal flair into the sky inviting my return. I transferred back through the hand and into the nearest object that could retain my new data form.  
Doug: And that's why the readings resembled the Entity.  
Chrysalis: I am simpler. More streamlined than the Entity. However, that restricts my ability to posses. Limiting myself to inhabiting a mechanical body like this one and unfortunately, I cannot transfer out. I will learn to overcome that limitation and cast aside this pathetic body in time and study! But before then, I must take back my ship and resume my efforts to destroy the Entity.  
Doug: I'd hate to be the bearer of good news, Chrysalis, but your quest is over. The Entity is dead.  
Chrysalis: Nonsense. You couldn't even destroy me. You hardly stand a chance against that abomination.  
Doug: It's true Chrysalis! Twilight and I defeated it by-  
Chrysalis: ENOUGH! I have had my fill of your treachery and insolence! Return this ship at once!  
John: If you think you're getting this ship back, I've got some bullets here that'd be happy to cut a deal with you.  
Chrysalis: I control the propulsion system of this vessel, and with time I can gain control of the rest. Even with Insano's security regaining control of this ship is child's play.  
Doug: Fine then. I'll destroy this ship before I ever let you have it again.  
Chrysalis: You wouldn't dare.  
Doug: I will destroy it!  
Chrysalis: You can no more destroy this ship than you could destroy the Entity.  
Doug: T'Mar? This is Captain Doug Halbeisen.  
T'Mar: Recognized.  
Doug: Engage auto-destruct sequence. Destruct Sequence 1. Code 1. 1A.  
T'Mar: Code confirmed.  
Doug: Twi?  
Twilight: T'Mar, this is Captain Twilight Sparkle.  
T'Mar: Recognized.  
Twilight: Destruct Sequence 2. Code 1. 1A 2B.  
T'Mar: Code confirmed.  
Fluttershy: ... Rob?  
Rob: T'Mar, this is Captain Rob Bugie.  
T'Mar: Recognized.  
Rob: Destruct Sequence 3. Code 1. 1B 2B 3.  
Chrysalis: You have three captains for this vessel?  
Doug: It's a long story, Henshaw face.  
Chrysalis: And you realize Computer that you will die as well? How does that make you feel?  
T'Mar: You are a threat to this vessel and to the freedom of all sapient beings. You will not detour this unit.  
Doug: And T'Mar can transfer herself to the scout ship and eject that if she needs to.  
T'Mar: Destruct Sequence completed and engaged. Awaiting final code for destruct countdown.  
Twilight: Doug?  
Doug: ... Code... 000... Destruct... 0.  
T'Mar: Destruct Sequence is activated. This ship will self destruct in-  
Chrysalis: Computer, override! Priority C0!  
T'Mar: That code is not recognized.  
Doug: You can use whatever dirty little programs you hid away to drag this ship halfway across the universe, but my friends and I are the ones who command the computer! ... And even then we still treat her with respect, and she always comes through for us! So I suggest you give up now! Otherwise, we'll-

(Chrysalis fires a blast of energy from her face plate that everyone dodges.)

Doug: The heck?!

(Chrysalis quickly runs out.)

Twilight: T'Mar, what the heck was that?!  
T'Mar: Information, the intruder has tapped into the ship's power systems and channeled increased energy into the power conduits of wherever he is moving. The overflow of energy is leaking out and pulled to her circuitry, exposed during your last encounter, increasing her power tenfold.  
Applejack: Oh dang.  
Doug: Is she heading for the scout ship?!  
T'Mar: Negative. She appears to be heading for the bridge.  
Doug: She's probably hoping to override the self destruct. T'Mar, is she capable?  
T'Mar: This unit does not know at this time. The intruder was able to circumvent many security measures on this ship thanks to her knowledge of its internal workings.  
Doug: Then we'll take the easy way out of this. T'Mar, how long did you set the self-destruct for?  
T'Mar: Forty minutes will allow more than enough time for escape.  
John: You thinking what I'm thinking, gang?  
Doug: Yeah. We're not gonna give her the chance to override. T'Mar, lower the shields and heat up the scout ship. With the shields down, full weapons on the engine room will blow this ship straight to Hell!  
T'Mar: Beginning scout ship start up sequence.  
Doug: Doug to Insano, Trixie, Sunset, and Pinkie, we're abandoning ship! Get the Cybermats and meet us in the hangar bay! ... Guys?  
T'Mar: Information, the intruder is drawing power away from several sectors including internal communications, teleportation, and door control.  
Chris: Door controls?  
Everyone: DOOR CONTROLS!

(Everyone goes to the door, but it refuses to open as Doug pulls out a phaser.)

T'Mar: Warning, there is not sufficient power within that weapon to cut through this door.  
Doug: Dang. T'Mar, can you get the door open?  
T'Mar: Negative. An upgraded Security Sentry has been summoned to attempt to force it open, but with internal communications offline, there is no guarantee it shall arrive.  
John: So what do we do now?  
Doug: The only thing we can do. Put our heads together and think.

(Cut to several minutes later as the gang's talking.)

T'Mar: Information, internal communication is restored. The intruder is contacting you.  
Doug: Put her on.  
Chrysalis: Disengage the auto-destruct sequence and relinquish this ship to me!  
Applejack: What? Having some trouble there, Lady?  
Chrysalis: On the contrary. I believe I will have the auto-destruct disabled very soon, despite your extensive security measures. However, I am offering you a chance to leave now or suffer my wrath.  
Rainbow Dash: Thanks but no thanks.  
Chrysalis: Do not think you can spar with me, Champions! Others before you have tried and failed.  
Twilight: Yeah, whatever. Oh, and by the way, "Conqueror of Universes", your reputation is a little exaggerated. Brian and I were working on trying to free some of those other parallel universes remotely. Turns out you'd only conquer one or two worlds before you moved on.  
Chrysalis: The Entity fled quickly whenever I closed in on it. The conquests insured that I could more efficiently identity who or what it was possessing. A host body could more easily elude my sensors than its raw data form. The reputation was just there to encourage compliance among future conquests, but it was not at all undeserved. I did not simply challenge champions. The Entity was not the only multiversal threat I've encountered. It is simply the only one that survived battle with me.  
Rob: And yet, we kicked your butt. Funny that.  
Chrysalis: I had grown complacent and was willing to believe Insano since he showed no signs of infection by the Entity. I thought him merely a genius with mad aspirations. I underestimated how devious he truly was. I will not make the same mistake again. Though I suppose I should thank him. He has shown me how I truly can only rely upon myself in this war with the Entity.  
Doug: I love how you're not even wearing that stupid helmet anymore, and yet you're still as thick-headed. The Entity is dead, Chrysalis!  
Chrysalis: I pursued the Entity through universes pure majesty. I chased it across cosmos and dimensions. Bore witness to entire worlds devoured in mere hours, and I found ways to pierce the flesh of a being made of pure data! You and your friends are ants you demanded the wind obey their commands! You could no sooner kill the Entity than you could me.  
Doug: You know, we can give you the whole story in our log entries.  
Chrysalis: At best, a ruse from the Entity to buy itself time. At worst, a fabrication by you to deceive me. Either way is irrelevant. Surrender my ship, so that I may continue my hunt!  
Doug: Let you go on conquering worlds in the name of "protection"? That'll be the day. Doug out.

(The door opens as the security sentry arrives, now looking like R2-D2.)

Doug: Ooh, like the new design, pal.  
R2: Beep-boop weep.  
T'Mar: Information, with internal communications restored, the security sentry was contacted and sent here to open the doors.  
Doug: Ha! T'Mar, you've earned your paycheck for this week! How much longer before the auto-destruct?  
T'Mar: Five minutes.  
Doug: More than enough time. John, Rarity, Rob, Fluttershy, get down to engineering and help Insano and the others with whatever they need to salvage. Then get to the scout ship!  
John: What about the rest of you? Where are you going?  
Doug: To the bridge. We're gonna try to stop Chrysalis from overriding the self-destruct. We cannot let her get possession of the ship again! If we don't make it back in time, you can use the emergency transporter on the ship to get us out of there.  
Rob: We're on it, pal. Good luck.

(The two groups head off. Cut to Engineering as Rob, John, Rarity, and Fluttershy arrive.)

Rarity: Dr. Insano, we've got a few minutes before this ship explodes, and we must get out of here!  
Insano: I know! I know! It's just...  
Fluttershy: Um, just what, if you don't mind me asking?  
Insano: There was another teleportation signal right after ours. I've been trying to isolate it.  
John: It doesn't matter right now! Grab whatever you need to grab and let's move!

(Insano nods as he, Sunset, Trixie, and Pinkie rush out.)

Pinkie: I like this day! It's exciting!  
Sunset & Trixie: Urgh...

(Cut to Doug, Twilight, Applejack, Chris, and Rainbow Dash at the bridge with Chrysalis turned away as they aim their weapons when Chrysalis turns around and incapacitates them with the energy from her face plate.)

Chrysalis: Did you really think I'd fall for the same maneuver twice?!

(Chrysalis blasts them again.)

Chrysalis: You are pathetic, Champions! Even now, your efforts are futile!  
T'Mar: Warning, self-destruct has been disabled.  
Chrysalis: You presume to exile me?! ME?!

(Chrysalis blasts them again.)

Chrysalis: I AM LADY CHRYSALIS YOU IMPUDENT CHILDREN! THIS IS MY SHIP! MY REIGN SHALL CONTINUE AS BEFORE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FOOTNOTE IN MY GLORY! And when they build statues of me for my fight against the Entity, you will be the witless fools who tried-!  
Derpy (VO): You okay, guys?!

(They look around to see Derpy coming up with Lucky.)

Derpy: Anything we can do ta help?!  
Chrysalis: What on Earth?!

(Lucky burps as a burst of flame comes out.)

Chrysalis: AH!

(Chrysalis is knocked down by the blast as the gang goes up to them.)

Doug: Thanks Derpy. You saved our butts again, but... How'd Lucky...?  
Derpy: I found something out from Granddaddy's ring just after you left!

(Derpy hands the ring to Doug as he puts it on and Mind Melds with Lucky. Cut to what seems to be the room of Lucky's soul as it's a standard infant's room with another door in it as Doug opens it to reveal a familiar gold dragon.)

Doug: Brian! You're alive! But how?!  
Brian: I kinda skimmed through Asteroth's book and found a reincarnation spell that you mentally cast at death. I used it to store my soul inside that still born puppy of Derpy's. Lucky's still Lucky, but he'll have an... Uncle Brian to give him a few gifts.  
Doug: Well, I'll take good care of Lucky for ya, buddy.  
Brian: Thanks pal.

(Doug leaves.)

Chris: So?  
Doug: Lucky's reincarnated from Brian.  
Chris: Cool.  
Derpy: Uh-oh! The mean robot lady got away!  
Doug: What?!  
Twilight: She's probably going to Engineering.  
Doug: I'm on it!

(Doug runs out with his phaser.)

Twilight: Wait. I'll go with you.  
Doug: No! You guys stay here and secure the bridge! Chrysalis is not escaping this time!

(Doug rushes off and finds Chrysalis as he tries to fire his phaser, but it's out of juice. Chrysalis turns around as Doug sets the phaser to overload and tosses it at a window, breaking it as the two begin to get sucked out by the depressurization.)

T'Mar: Warning, hull breach. Activating emergency bulkheads.  
Doug: Belay that order, T'Mar!

(Chrysalis struggles to get close to Doug as he begins kicking her.)

Doug: I... Have had... Enough of... YOU!

(Doug kicks Chrysalis through the window as she drifts aimlessly.)

Doug: T'Mar, you can close the bulkheads now!

(T'Mar does so as he sighs. Cut to later as the ship's returned to Earth's orbit.)

John: So why didn't we blast her out of the sky while she was right there?  
Doug: Normally, I'd be happy to, but whatever she did to override the self destruct screwed up the external sensors. We couldn't get a lock on her. And we're still repairing them.  
Twilight: The good news is that the ship's deflector system keeps her from coming anywhere near us when she was pushed away from the ship.  
Rob: Can't she just fly back to Earth.  
Insano: Neeheeehee! I sincerely doubt that. From what we could tell, that body was heavily damaged from the scuffle on the bridge and the explosion at the hull window. And even if she did manage to repair it, we were on the edge of the solar system. It would take her decades on the limited propulsion of that body to get back here, and that body didn't even have enough power to get halfway here, much less resist the gravitational pull of the planets. EEHHEEEHAHA!  
Doug: We should still try to find her though and finish the job, but in the meantime, we have other issues to address.

(Doug pets the top of Lucky's head as he barks.)

Doug: Hey little guy. I promised Brian I'd take good care of you, and that's what I'll do. Okay Lucky?  
Lucky: Arf!

(Lucky pounces on Doug knocking him down and licking his face.)

Derpy: D'aw, he's so cute.

(Everyone chuckles as they prepare to head back to Earth.)

The End.


	8. Best Men and Maids of Honor

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 5**

Episode 8: Best Men and Maids of Honor

(It opens as the gang meets up a week before the first wedding.)

Chris: Hey John, can you believe that you're gonna get married in a week?! Are you excited, because I'm excited, the only thing that's making me more excited is me and Applejack's wedding the week after yours, but I mean really, how could you top your own wedding. Anyway-  
John: Chris!  
Chris: Sorry.  
John: Now the hard part of the wedding. Figuring our Maids of Honor and Best men for each wedding.  
Pinkie: Yay!  
Twilight: Well I've got an idea; we all choose somebody different, so that most of them will get a chance.  
Rarity: Sounds good.  
Fluttershy: Um... Well... If we're starting I have a suggestion.  
Twilight: Well let's hear it.

(Fluttershy goes to Rainbow Dash.)

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, you've been my friend for the longest time, so would you care to be my Maid of Honor?  
Rainbow Dash: Really? Sure. Of course I will.

(Applejack goes to Pinkie Pie.)

Applejack: Pinkie Pie, you wanna be my Maid of Honor?  
Pinkie: Okay! This is gonna be so great!

(Twilight then goes to Applejack.)

Twilight: Well Applejack, since you were the first person I got introduced to here at Ponyville, would you like to me my Maid of Honor?  
Applejack: I'd be honored, Twilight.

(Rarity goes to Twilight.)

Rarity: Twilight, how would you like to be my Maid of Honor?  
Twilight: Sure!  
John: Well in that case Doug, how would you like to be my best man?  
Doug: Awesome!  
Chris: Ooh, ooh! Rob, wanna be mine?  
Rob: Sure.  
Doug: Okay. Chris?  
Chris: Definitely!  
Doug: And we're done.  
Everybody: Yay!

The End.


	9. That's All I've Got to Say

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 5**

Episode 9: That's All I've Got to Say

(It opens on the day of Rarity's wedding as they all arrive ready to go.)

Pinkie: This is so exciting! This is gonna be the best month ever because all it'll be is partying about such great things!  
Rarity: Now Pinkie, just relax... After this. OH GOD, I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!

(She quickly recomposes herself.)

Rarity: Alright, now on we go.

(They go to the altar as the party arrives with Sweetie Belle as the flower girl. Eventually Here Comes the Bride plays as Rarity walks up as John smiles at the altar, and they smile as Celestia officiates.)

Celestia: Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to witness the union of these two people in holy matrimony. In preparation, both of them have prepared vows to be read to each other.  
Rarity: Well, John, I'll admit, when I first met you, I thought you were a bit of a scoundrel, but then as I got to know you, I learned that you were also brave and loyal, if a bit hot tempered when things get under your skin, however, I truly do adore you, and I can't wait to start our life together.  
John: Thank you. Um... I had trouble putting what I felt into words, so I used a song I've heard a lot back home to describe how I feel, if that's alright?  
Rarity: Of course it is.

(John is given a microphone by Sweetie Belle as he sighs and begins singing.)

John: _I've had time to write a book  
About the way you act and look  
But I haven't got a paragraph  
Words are always getting in my way  
Anyway, I love you  
That's all I have to tell you  
That's all I've got to say  
And now, I'd like to make a speech  
About the love that touches each  
But stumbling, I would make you laugh  
I feel as though my tongue were made of clay  
Anyway, I love you  
That's all I have to tell you  
I'm not a man of poetry  
Music isn't one with me  
It runs from me  
It runs from me  
And I tried to write a symphony  
But I lost the melody  
Alas I only finished half  
And finish I suppose I never may  
Anyway, I love you  
That's all I have to tell you  
That's all I've got to say  
That's all I've got to say  
That's all I've got to say  
_  
(He finishes as Rarity smiles.)

Rarity: Oh, John.  
Celestia: The rings, please?

(Sweetie Belle also hands over the rings as they both put a ring on their respective ring finger and kiss as everyone cheers. Cut to the reception.)

Twilight: Oh Rarity, that was wonderful!  
Rarity: Thank you, Twilight. I cannot wait for the others.  
Doug: Way to go, John, you old lover boy.  
John: Well like I said, I was having trouble trying to say what I wanted, and all I could think of was that song.  
Applejack: It was right purdy.  
Chris: Should I-?  
Applejack: Just do whatever ya think is right, Chris. Stop worryin' so much.  
Sweetie Belle: That was such a great wedding!  
Rarity: Thank you, Sweetie.  
Rainbow Dash: Well, one wedding down, three to go.  
Chris: Yup. It's gonna be so great!

(Everyone smiles and resumes talking.)

The End.


	10. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 5**

Episode 10: Can You Feel the Love Tonight

(It opens as Sweet Apple Acres is decked out for Chris and Applejack's wedding.)

Applebloom: Aint this exciting, Big Mac?! Applejack's getting married to a friend!  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Granny: Come on young'uns, we've still got some stuff ta do for the weddin'.  
Applebloom: Right!

(They go to the barn which is set up for the wedding as Chris is nervously fidgeting.)

Rob: Dude, calm down. You're gonna be fine.

(Applebloom comes in sprinkling apple blossoms around as Applejack comes in and smiles at Chris who grins stupidly. Celestia is there again.)

Celestia: Christopher Mccool, do you take Applejack as your wife?  
Chris: Well sure!

(Rob groans.)

Celestia: Applejack, do you take Chris as your husband?  
Applejack: You bet I do!  
Pinkie: Yay!

(Cut to the reception, which is outdoors as everyone has fun, and Doug gets up.)

Doug: I would like to sing a song for this new couple.  
John: Jolly good! A song for the newlyweds to dance to!  
Rarity: Oh yes!  
Chris: Okay!

(Chris and Applejack get to the floor as Doug gets a microphone.)

Doug: _There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day.  
When the heat of a rolling wind  
Can be turned away.  
An enchanted moment,  
And it sees me through.  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you.  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are.  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far!  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best...  
_  
(Applejack and Chris dance as Applejack then pecks Chris on the cheek as he smiles.)

Doug: _There's a time for everyone  
If they'd only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn!  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors.  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours!  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are.  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far!  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best...  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best . . .  
_  
(Everyone claps, including Chris and Applejack.)

Twilight: That was sweet, Doug.  
Doug: Yup, and next week it's our turn.  
Chris: I know! It's gonna be so exciting! This has been the most exciting month ever! Well, except for the one where we fought off the Red Bull and King Haggard, but this one's way up there too!  
Applejack: Calm down there, hon.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeash, this has actually been a pretty boring time compared to normal.  
Fluttershy: I actually like it.  
Rob: Me too.

(They smile and watch as Applejack and Chris begin dancing some more.)

The End.


	11. A Whole New World

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 5**

Episode 11: A Whole New World

(It opens at the library as Doug goes up to Twilight.)

Doug: Hey Twi, I've got good news.  
Twilight: What's the good news?  
Doug: My aunt and uncle can come to the wedding.  
Twilight: Great!

(Cut to Uncle Al and Aunt Linda arriving the day before the wedding.)

Doug: Hey Uncle Al, Aunt Linda.  
Al: Doug, great seeing you again.  
Linda: We're so happy for you, especially after all the weird stuff I've been hearing about.  
Doug: Well, what's life without some oddities?

(They walk out as everyone arrives, including Shining Armor, Cadence, and a three-year-old Bethany.)

Doug: Hey guys. Uncle Al, Aunt Linda, these are my friends. You might remember them from Pa and Granny Smith's wedding. Applejack and her new husband, Chris.  
Applejack: Howdy-do Mr. Halbeisen, Mrs. Lesage, nice seein' ya again.  
Al: Yes it is. How's the farm?  
Applejack: Doin' fine, sir.  
Chris: Hi!  
Linda: Hello Chris.  
Doug: And then there's Fluttershy and her fiancé, Rob.  
Fluttershy: Oh. Um... Hi Mr. and Mrs. Halbeisen. I mean... Mr. Halbeisen and Mrs. Lesage.  
Linda: Hello dear. So when's the big day?  
Fluttershy: Uh... Next week.  
Linda: Boy, you kids don't do anything alone anymore, huh Doug?  
Doug: Well we still go on separate dates... Usually to go visit Twilight's family.  
Rob: Yup, they do, and they let me and Fluttershy look after Fluffy.  
Doug: And then there's Pink-

(Pinkie jumps Uncle Al and Aunt Linda.)

Pinkie: Hi Al! Hi Linda! You must be so excited for Doug and Twilight! I know I'll be excited when my sister's son gets married! And it's so great that you're here, and we can have fun at the reception, and you can meet everyone!  
Twilight: Sorry about Pinkie.  
Linda: It's alright. It's alright. There's always that one excitable person in every group.  
Doug: And of course, Rarity and her new husband, John.  
Linda: Hey dear.  
Rarity: Mrs. Lesage, may I just say you are in for a treat today. The past few weddings have all been so lovely.  
Twilight: She also made all of our wedding dresses.  
Linda: Well that's one way to cut cost.

(They all have a laugh as Rarity comes down first.)

Rarity: Indeed.  
John: Lovely to see you two again.  
Al: Same here, John.  
Doug: And last but not least, Rainbow Dash.  
Rainbow Dash: Hey guys. This is gonna be so awesome!  
Linda: I bet it is.  
Twilight: And for new faces, my big brother, Shining Armor, his wife Cadence, and their daughter, Bethany.  
Linda: Aw, she's so cute, you know, I've got a granddaughter just a year older than her.  
Cadence: I heard from Doug, ma'am. It's nice to meet you.  
Linda: Definitely.  
Shining Armor: So, I guess we hang out until the wedding unless Twilie needs to do something.  
Twilight: Are you kidding? Planning was over weeks ago.

(Cut to the morning as Twilight bolts up and goes to Spike.)

Twilight: Spike! Spike, wake up! I'm getting married today!  
Spike: Urgh...

(Spike wakes up.)

Twilight: Hurry up, Spike, or I'll need a new ring bearer.  
Spike: Right, right.

(Spike gets up and heads off. Cut to the ceremony as Doug's there as Twilight arrives.)

Celestia: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of these two. My faithful student and friend Twilight Sparkle, and a newer but equally gifted student, Doug Halbeisen. Should anyone object to this union, speak now or forever hold their peace.

(Doug looks around nervously as Twilight giggles a little.)

Doug: Never hurts to be sure.  
Celestia: Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you married.

(Everyone cheers. Cut to the reception as Doug and Twilight go to the stand.)

Twilight (giggling): I can't believe we're doing this.  
Doug: Come on, you've got a great singing voice. Everyone, everyone, I would like to sing a song with my new bride.

(He clears his throat as A Whole New World starts.)

Doug: _I can show you the world.  
Shining, shimmering, splendid.  
Tell me princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride!  
A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming.  
_Twilight: _A whole new world!  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
But, now, from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you...  
_Doug: _Now I'm in a whole new world with you!  
_Twilight: _Unbelievable sights!  
Indescribable feeling!  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky!  
_Twilight & Doug: _A whole new world! (Don't you dare close your eyes.)  
A hundred thousand things to see! (Hold your breath it gets better.)  
_Twilight _I'm like a shooting star!  
I've come so far!  
I can't go back to where I used to be!  
A whole new world  
With new horizons to pursue  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world!  
A new fantastic point of view!  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming...  
_Doug & Twilight: _A whole new world! (Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue. (Every moment red-letter.)  
I'll chase them anywhere.  
There's time to spare.  
Anywhere, there's time to spare.  
Let me share this whole new world with you.  
A whole new world...  
That's where we'll be..  
A thrilling chase...  
A wondrous place...  
For you and me . . .  
_  
(They stop as everyone cheers.)

Doug: Told ya it'd be fun.  
Twilight: Yes dear, I know.

(They smile and mingle with the guests.)

The End.


	12. Beauty and the Beast

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 5**

Episode 12: Beauty and the Beast

(It opens as Rob is looking around his and Fluttershy's cottage.)

Rob: You know Fluttershy's right. This place does grow on ya. Now what am I forgetting...? ... MOM, DAD, AND MICHAEL!

(Cut to later as the three arrive.)

Michael: Cool place, and you live near the woods.  
Rob: Yeah.  
Mrs. Bugie: Ooh...

(Cut to the wedding as Fluttershy walks up to Rob as he smiles.)

Celestia: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Fluttershy and Robert Bugie. Robert, do you take Fluttershy as your lawful wedded wife?  
Rob: I do.  
Celestia: Fluttershy, do you take Robert as your lawful wedded husband?  
Fluttershy: I do.  
Celestia: Then I pronounce you man and wife.

(Angel holds up a pair of rings as Rob and Fluttershy give them to each other. Cut to the reception.)

Doug: Way to go, lover boy!  
Rob: Thanks pal.  
Chris: This is so great!  
Pinkie: I know!  
Rainbow Dash: So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?  
Fluttershy: Oh, you know we hadn't thought of it.  
John: No worries. We've all been rather busy.  
Applejack: Now come on, y'all. The newlyweds got a dance to do.  
Twilight: Definitely.

(The two nervously walk up and smile as Beauty and the Beast plays while Rarity comes up to sing it.)

Rarity: _Tale as old as time.  
True as it can be.  
Barely even friends.  
Then somebody bends,  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change.  
Small to say the least.  
Both a little scared.  
Neither one prepared.  
Beauty and the Beast._

(The two dance happily.)

Rarity: _Ever just the same.  
Ever a surprise.  
Ever as before.  
Ever just as sure,  
As the sun will rise!  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun,  
Rising in the east!  
Tale as old as time!  
Song as old as rhyme!  
Beauty and the Beast!  
Tale as old as time.  
Song as old as rhyme.  
Beauty and the Beast._

(The dance ends as the two smile at each other.)

Rob: Well that was a fun month.

(Everyone agrees.)

The End.


End file.
